pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Endroit Approprié
Endroit Approprié is the title of the twenty-fifth chapter of Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. Summary As Roland and Olivier walk through a busy corridor filled with machinery, they discuss the recent deployment of Chasseurs to Gévaudan. Astolfo has already arrived in the region, and another Chasseur, Gano, will be joining Astolfo as soon as he completes his current mission in Carcassonne. The two find it strange that in such a delicate situation which could give extremists within the Chasseurs cause to call for war against vampires, a boy like Astolfo would be sent ahead of everyone else. Back in the Silver Forest, Noé asks Astolfo why a Chasseur would kill humans. Astolfo claims self-defense, stating that the dragoons not only mistook him for a woman, they ignored his warnings against touching him. Furthermore, the boy explains that a Chasseur's duty is not to protect humans but to hunt vampires. He then attacks Noé and is delighted when he verifies that Noé is a vampire from his red eyes. To his dismay, Noé realizes that Astolfo enjoys killing unlike the other Chasseurs he had previously encountered, and upon seeing Astolfo ruthlessly attacking an already fallen dragoon, he is driven to anger. The two clash, and when Noé falls, Astolfo raises his weapon, Louisette the "Pillar of Justice," to behead Noé; however, he is interrupted when the Beast of Ge'vaudan pursues Jeanne into the clearing. Vanitas, Dante, and Johann also arrive and drive Astolfo away from Noé with a well-placed bullet from Dante. As Jeanne and the Beast fight, Vanitas calls for Jeanne not to kill the Beast just yet, but Jeanne ignores him and uses the Crimson Gauntlets to continue battling it. Dante warns Jeanne not to use fire as being in a forest, they will all die. Meanwhile, Noé notices the rest of the Chasseurs have caught up with Astolfo, who is excited to witness not just the Beast of Gévaudan but Lord Ruthven's bourreau, the "Hellfire Witch," as well. Johann explains to Noé that the boy is "Astolfo of Garnet," who at the age of fifteen became the youngest paladin in history. When Johann expresses concern towards Noé's wounds, the vampire insists that he can still fight, leading Vanitas to question whether Astolfo is stronger than Roland. After Noé protests that Roland is far stronger and more frightening than Astolfo, Vanitas reprimands Noé for becoming so bothered by the boy and decides to deal with Astolfo with a different approach: Using knowledge gleamed from his prior research into Astolfo, Vanitas loudly exclaims various statements to trigger Astolfo's anger, including his inferiority compared to Roland and his feminine appearance. After successfully drawing Astolfo's attention to himself, Vanitas tells Noé to stop Jeanne while he takes care of the Chasseur. Because he has not yet deduced the Malnomen afflicting the possible curse-bearer, Vanitas does not want the Beast to be killed, reaffirming his desire to save vampires and asking Noé if he had some other purpose for coming to Gévaudan. Denying this, Noé runs off to stop Jeanne. Meanwhile, as Jeanne battles the Beast, she recalls her prior conversation with Lord Ruthven. In this recollection, she pleads with Lord Ruthven for permission to go to Gévaudan with the argument that should the Beast really be the woman she met before, it is Jeanne's responsibility to kill her as she was unable to do so the first time. Determined to fulfill her self-imposed duty, she calls the Beast's name: Chloé. Characters * Noé * The Beast of Gévaudan * Jeanne * Vanitas * Dante * Johann * Unnamed Chasseur * Lord Ruthven* }} Terms Locations *Gévaudan **The Silver Forest }} Gallery 25 - Astolfo's weapon.png|Astolfo with his weapon 25 - Astolfo's psychotic.png Trivia * Alternate Title: Melee * "Endroit Approprié" is French for "Appropriate Location." Navigation Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Manga